Wings Of Fun
by AvengerPinkKunoichi
Summary: Masters Po, Crane and Tigress help Jian and a group of bunnies fly kites in an open space where there's no wind. Their hopes for fun are never down, as the Dragon Warrior formulates a plan which increases fun to an awesome level. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP. Read and review! :)


_"Ah. Who doesn't love open spaces? To run in a great field of blooming flowers? To go out and feel the wind on your face."_

In a great open space with fertile lands, a group of children, bunnies, ran all around the field, trying to make their kites fly high.

At least that was what Jian suggested. Even she attempted to fly a small kite of her own creation. Hers was a butterfly with long ribbons under its wings.

 _"The problem was, there was no wind. At least not where I was."_

Despite the tremendous lack of wind, the children still had fun...

...while Jian seemed exhausted and annoyed that not even her tiny butterfly kite couldn't fly.

She bathed under the shadows of a tree and took repose. Before she could take a big breath, her eyes glimmered at the sight of the bunnies greeting Master Po, Master Tigress and Master Crane, who just arrived to the scene.

"The Dragon Warrior!" The bunnies said in unison and bowed with respect. They also greeted Tigress and Crane.

Jian sighed with happiness and relief of getting some help, and approached the three kung fu masters. She as well bowed before the masters.

"Hey, those kites look awesome!" Po told the bunnies. "What's the occasion?"

"Miss Jian is teaching us how to fly kites!" A little bunny girl said.

"Well, kind of." Said Jian, blushing with awkwardness. "Running around might be optional, but without enough wind, these cute bunnies will be worn out of their tiny bodies!"

They all saw a bunny who had stopped running, and laid on the grass, tired.

Jian gestured to such tired bunny. "See?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew towards one direction. A child's kite instantly flew up in the air.

"Look, look! My kite is flying!" He exclaimed excitedly.

The other kids as well as the masters and Jian admired the single flying kite. This one had a cool dragon design, and it looked epic in the sky.

"Whoa!"

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed.

But after a few seconds, the kite quickly descended to the ground.

"Aw."

"Well, that's a bummer." Said Po. He thought of something that could be done to fly the kites. His first thought was climbing up the tree.

"Hmm. Maybe we can climb up this tree!"

"Maybe that's not a good idea." Crane warned, but Po never listened.

He borrowed a kite from one of the bunnies and climbed up the tree, despite the two masters' disagreement. As he reached the top, the kite's strings started tangling themselves around a branch.

"Po..." Tigress called.

"It's cool, I got this!"

Suddenly, he couldn't get the kite up. He tried pulling on it, but he couldn't get it up. As a consequence, he lost his balance and fell off the tree. He even got himself tangled with the kite's strings. He hung from the branch the strings got stuck on.

"You can't fly a kite close to a tree." Tigress said with bitter seriousness. "Much less climb a tree with it."

"Heh heh." Po chuckled nervously.

...

Dark, ginormous clouds gathered in the sky. They seemed terrifying, as if a huge thunderstorm would cover the empty open spaces they all were standing on.

The truth was, it was about to thunder.

"Okay, bunnies. At my sign, you'll have to... whoaaaaa!"

A strong gust of wind pushed the kite and Po. It was so powerful that it dragged him into the dark skies. Just then, a lightning bolt electrocuted him shortly.

Tigress, Crane, Jian and the bunnies watched as he fell flat on his belly, his fur all burnt from such bolt. Tigress crossed her arms while Crane covered his eyes with a wing, and Jian flinched at how the panda looked. She did an "Ouch!" expression.

"Ah." He moaned.

 _ **(A.N.: Jian's expression was like the one Tigress did on KFP2)**_

...

Some time passed, and the poor bunnies still weren't able to fly their kites. Po couldn't think of anything else to help, he could only watch them with a sad look on his cuddly face.

By that time, Tigress and Crane gathered them up to distract them by telling legendary stories, like how the Dragon Warrior stopped Kai and saved every master in China. At least that caught their attention, but they were still so eager to fly their kites.

Jian sat under the tree, staring down at her little butterfly kite. She couldn't do anything to make the bunnies have fun. She had this idea for too long, she didn't wanted to give up on it.

Po sat next to her and touched her shoulder.

"Ten bamboo kites." She said, feeling disappointed. "Ten bamboo kites, Po, and not even a single bit of wind can make them fly. We need something stronger."

"It's cool, Jian. We'll figure something out." He replied and ate a dumpling. He offered one to Jian. "Dumpling?"

"Thanks." Jian took it and ate it whole. It was a very delicious dumpling.

As the two masters told more and more stories, Po took a look at Crane's wings. If they were strong enough to push two boats, they certainly could make ten bamboo kites fly.

"That's it!" Po exclaimed and approached the masters, pulling Jian off her bottoms.

"...and then the Dragon Warrior appeared in a whirlwind of peach blossom petals!" Crane narrated.

"Whoa." The bunnies awed.

"Guys, I have a plan." Said Po, interrupting the masters.

"Are we going to fly kites?" An eager bunny asked.

"Yeah, and for that I created a super cool plan you bunnies will never forget."

"Which is?" Tigress asked.

Po gestured them to gather up.

"Come, I'll show you."

He, Tigress, Crane and Jian formed a circle and discussed his awesome plan.

"Okay, so Jian knows everything about kites." Po whispered. "Tigress, you know the rules. We can instruct the bunnies by telling the rules and Jian's knowledge about kites."

"The bamboo kites aren't too heavy, so they can fly well. You should always fly them by standing on the opposite direction the wind is blowing." Explained Jian.

"Good. Awesome."

"So, what's this plan about?" Crane asked eagerly.

"Po, there's no wind in these spaces. Nothing can make those those things fly." Said Tigress.

"Nothing's a tiny word." Smiled Po. "I say we use Crane's super awesome Wings Of Fun technique!"

"The what?!" Tigress and Crane nearly shouted while Jian giggled.

"Wings Of Fun? Sounds awesome!"

"See? Even Jian agrees! Trust me, we already know the rules and no-no's of this whole kite flying thing. We can do this!"

"If it involves no risks then I'm with you, Po." Said Crane.

"Your idea is beyond everything I had thought of, Dragon Warrior." Said Jian. "Now, let's fly those kites!"

The four disassembled, only to find the curious little crew of bunnies smiling at them, but mostly at the panda.

"Who's ready to fly kites?!" Po exclaimed with a cheerful yet epically awesome voice.

The bunnies cheered. "Yay!"

...

"Listen carefully, bunnies. Flying kites is awesome, but there are some rules that must be followed to the letter." Said Po.

The bunnies held their respective kites, preparing for fun.

"To fly a kite, you need to find out where the wind is going." Explained Jian. The bunnies listened and nodded with obedience. "I'll explain, let's say the wind is blowing towards me. What I will do is turn around, to the side you're actually looking at, and ready my kite."

"Remember, no flying near trees, no flying during storms, and be aware that your kite's strings can be tangled, so be careful." Said Tigress.

"Okay!" The bunnies said in unison.

"Alright, let's go!" Said Jian.

The bunnies positioned themselves one next to the other, separated at least 1 meter from one another to give their kites some space.

"Are you ready?!" Our favorite panda called out, making the bunnies cheer once more.

"Yeah!"

"Wings Of Fun! Wings Of Fun!" Po and the bunnies chanted.

Jian, Tigress and Crane stood behind Po and the bunnies.

"You can do it, Master Crane." Jian encouraged him. His confidence grew with just those words.

"Wings Of Fun! Wings Of Fun! Wings Of Fun!" The bunnies kept chanting.

Master Crane extended his large wings and took of the ground. He put all his strength to his wings with every flap. When he felt ready, he changed those very words...

"Wings Of Fun!"

And WOOSH! A larger gust of wind pushed the kites with such strength that they flew to the highest height ever. The kids cheered. Their kites could finally fly as they expected them to!

Happiness spread through the open spaces. The masters and Jian admired the kites Jian made for the children. They all had different and awesome designs and colors. They flew with elegance, style and grace.

But shortly afterwards, Master Shifu came to the scene. He watched at his fellow students supervising the bunny crew. They all had lots of fun together. Shifu couldn't resist a smile.

"Master Shifu!" Po noticed him and greeted him respectfully. Jian and Tigress also approached him.

"Master Shifu, will you join us?" Jian asked kindly.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Jian. I have something to discuss with Master Po." Shifu replied the kindest way possible, then turned to Po.

Po gulped. It seemed as if he forgot to do something. Shifu eyed him. Inside his piercing blue eyes was a burn that frightened the panda.

"Uh, is something wrong, Master?"

"If you would have cleaned the Hall of Warriors, swept the floors, and taken care of the kitchen, I wouldn't have come to find you flying kites with bunnies."

"What? I thought the others did that already!"

Shifu raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. I promise I won't forget it again."

"Don't disappoint me, panda."

After Shifu left, Jian went to ask about the matter.

"Po, what happened? Is it something you forgot?"

"Yeah, but it's cool. I can handle it."

"You'll need help." She responded with a smile.

Po smiled as well.

"Chores aren't easy when you do them alone. We can work together if you want. I'm, like, an expert at chores, despite the fact I hate them sometimes.

"Thanks, Jian."

A sudden gust of wind made Jian's tiny kite fly along with the others. She felt surprised because finally, natural wind came.

Everyone had so much fun that afternoon. It was certainly an awesome day to remember.

 _"Who doesn't love open spaces? To go out and have fun in an awesome level?_

 _Well, I love it!"_


End file.
